


The Parents Letter

by MissIzzy



Series: Miss Maturin at Hogwarts School [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Master and Commander Series - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: Community: mandc100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-04
Updated: 2005-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in a series of drabbles written for mandc100 & hp100 crossover challenges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parents Letter

Stephen was glad for a letter, yet he did wonder how the owl came into possession of it. Or why the owl was further out to sea than any owl had business being. The letter had a strange seal, quite fancy, and an uncannily accurate address: _Dr. S. Maturin, The Surgeon's Cabin, HMS Implacable, The Sea._

It started, _This is a letter of explanation with regards to your daughter, Miss Brigid Maturin_...and the rest he could scarcely believe.

Jack asked him about the news the letter brought. Stephen replied, "I believe Brigid may be more unique than I thought."


End file.
